


Narcissist

by lunavelvet



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Backstage, Drunk Sex, M/M, life on tour, new fame acceptence, sorry Sarah about stealing your boyfriend
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunavelvet/pseuds/lunavelvet
Summary: Harry keep hitting on his (already occupied) guitarist...who is not ready to accept his new fame and charm and everything.Besides Mitch's got really big hands, perfect for... you know, holding things.





	Narcissist

Mitch Rowland知道自己在干吗。  
或者说，Mitch Rowland希望他明白自己在干吗。  
一直以来他对自己的性取向坚信无疑，他喜欢女孩，女人，年轻的或是年长些的，有丰硕乳房甜美微笑落肩长发的，他喜欢的类型一直很固定。  
所以他喜欢上那个臭屁得要命的流行歌手确实一点儿也不奇怪。  
那个肩宽腿长，卷发用墨镜别在头顶，总是对着他古怪的笑或者挤眉弄眼的自恋狂——他当然有资本自恋，那个一口慢吞吞英国腔的小混蛋有他见过的形状最完美，颜色最澄澈的祖母绿眼睛。他冲自己抛媚眼的时候不管表情多么浮夸都仿佛带着电流，如果他不幸生错了时代一定会被当作身携妖术的异端烧死在行刑柱上……他简直是该死的巫师，媚妖，该死的Harry Styles，他应该被好好看管起来。

Mitch的前二十五年人生都确定无疑的是个笔直的直男。他十六岁在丰田车后座破处，操过啦啦队长和戴眼镜的书呆子，也操过书呆子身材火辣的小姨。他其实不是那么放荡，正相反，他是个挺老实挺沉默的人，讨厌社交，表情木讷，喜欢一切旧时代的东西——二手衣服和唱片，古董唱机和吉他，五六十年代的音乐和电影，以及有风韵的熟女。他不明白自己为什么会吸引那些花枝招展的女孩子的注意，他好像格外受那些最受欢迎的女孩的青睐——他永远猜不透那些漂亮的脑袋瓜里想什么。  
而Harry比他人生里见过的所有啦啦队长和校花加起来都更漂亮。Mitch讨厌流行音乐，他认为九十年代以后的乐坛都是一泡污，所以他从前并不认识Harry Styles，或者他那群跟他一样娘娘腔的同伴，就算他们卖出的唱片跟披头士一样多也无法引起他的兴趣。

“你不认识我？”第一次见面的时候Harry充满好奇的上下打量他。  
Mitch哼了一声。对面这个男人的口气就好像不认识自己是一件多么不可思议的事一样。他把散发着油脂味儿的头发捋到耳后，抬起眼皮冲着对面那个跟自己一样留着长发的浮夸男人僵硬的笑了一下。  
他只想赶紧完成这个尴尬的面试然后赶回去补个觉，然后去pizza店上他的晚班。  
他没料到Harry接下来一步的动作。那只柔软的手掌覆上他的脸颊，他不太整齐的胡子茬蹭着那只养尊处优的手，按说他应该觉得难堪或者别扭，但Mitch只是觉得一股微弱的电流从掌心与自己脸颊接触的地方缓缓流向他的脖子。  
“很少有人不认识我，你知道。”那个慢吞吞的低哑声音穿过他的头颅。Mitch试着把目光从那对水波荡漾的绿色眼球上挪开，但他做不到。他仿佛会被吸进去。  
Harry的脸上浮出那对著名的酒窝，那个瞬间Mitch知道那些少女和少女的母亲们是为什么会对这个看起来像个纨绔子弟的介于男孩和男人之间的生物撕心裂肺的尖叫哭泣心驰神往了。  
他确实迷人得要命。他妈的。

Mitch在那个晚上辞掉了pizza店的工作。他从小就梦想着自己有朝一日成为一个真正的音乐家，只是没想过实现这个梦想的途径是得到一个青少年流行偶像的爱慕。  
“你他妈简直是个怪物，Mitch，我爱死你了。”那个人见人爱的漂亮男人对他说，口气轻佻，表情真挚。Mitch当然知道那些话不必当真，但他至少可以在心底深处微微抽动一下。  
毕竟不是什么人都能得到Harry Styles的甜言蜜语，哪怕是假话。

也可能不全是假话。他想。  
Harry在接下来的几个月里向他示好的频率令他几乎怀疑起自己是否才是那个使用了妖术的人。Mitch不是个很自信的人，但他很清楚自己的每一个优点和缺点：他知道自己不算英俊，甚至有些阴郁。有人爱这一口，更多的人只是热衷他身上那种脱世的气质——这令他特别像个真正的艺术家。他懂。  
但Harry这样的人理应看破他的伪装。他敢说Harry能得到任何他想得到的人，无论性别，取向，身份地位。只是不该是他。  
“你觉得这个小节是不是应该再紧凑一点。”那个散发着清爽木香味儿的躯体紧挨着他，毫不在意自己身上的汗味，戴满戒指的手有意无意的搁在他的大腿上，指节轻轻弹跳着那个小节的拍子。  
“嗯……我觉得现在这样挺好。”他思考着如果硬是挪开会不会显得太刻意了，大腿上的肌肉因为紧张而肉眼可见的抽动了一下。  
“我在想如果改成这样，嗒啦嗒啦嗒啦，可能会跟下一小节衔接得更自然。”Harry完全在心无旁骛的说正事，他只是习惯了肉体上的亲密举动，这对他来说稀松平常，会想歪只是他不对。Mitch干咳了一下，清了清嗓子，抓过吉他照着那个嗒啦的拍子弹奏了一段。  
确实好些。Harry不是个狗屁不通的傻逼青少年偶像，他明白自己在干吗。  
在他放松下来沉浸音乐的第五秒，Harry把头枕在了他的大腿上。他甚至把脸扭向他的小腹，用鼻尖隔着衣服蹭了蹭。“你真的太棒了Mitch，有你一起写歌太好了哥们儿。”  
不，哥们儿不会躺在你的大腿上，后脑勺顶着你蠢蠢欲动的阴茎，脸对着你的胯部说什么“你太棒了”。  
Mitch Rowland希望Harry明白自己在干什么。至少他每天都在提醒自己，他得保住这份来之不易的工作，Harry是个阅人无数的混蛋青少年偶像，花花公子，更是他的老板。他只是在逗自己，千万别当真。

他确实没当真，即便那些看似无意的碰触，抚摸，言语上越来越露骨的调情一直在升级。  
这期间他们去了趟牙买加，加勒比地区的阳光海水，别墅沙滩，以及远离人群的环境无疑是使人诗兴和兽性同时大发的因素。他们迅速的完成了大半张专辑，写出了一首被Harry称为“大师级”的满意曲子，以及在某个夜晚的海滩上，他们完成了第一个舌吻。  
Harry的嘴尝起来是热情果和白兰地的味道。  
那个吻完完全全是赤裸的性暗示，那一切发生得自然而然，迅速又火辣。但Mitch的记忆却仿佛被剪切了。他记得Harry那张黑暗里突然凑近的脸，喷在他脸上的灼热呼吸。他还记得自己狼狈的在Harry的手伸进自己沙滩短裤里的时候推开了他，然后几乎是逃窜般的跳进了还带着白天余温的海水。  
他甚至在水里也没能隐藏完全勃起的阴茎。他知道，Harry也知道，他猜整个studio的人都知道。  
只是没人说破。

这成了一种慢性折磨。Mitch Rowland对Harry Styles胆大包天的动了色心，他想睡这位国际巨星，万人迷，他的雇主和老板，也是那个成天甜言蜜语毫无保留夸他爱他，送他比自己家房子还贵的古董Gibson的人。  
他不该这么任意妄为，甚至想都不该想。  
那个人已经剪掉了那头姑娘似的的长头发，这么多年来他难得的露出了脖子和耳朵，下颚线条因此显得英挺硬朗。他有时会一个人坐在录音室的沙发上皱着眉头严肃的发愣，那样的他丧失了一些甜美却有另一种令人望而生畏的性感。Mitch知道自己在录音室里应该专注于操琴，而不是在脑子里操另一个男人——何况他很直，更何况那个男人可望而不可及。  
他宁可Harry也这么想，他希望Harry可以表现得更符合自己的身份——他应该高高在上，保持客气和冷淡，而不是给他甜头令他头脑发热。  
这使他困惑。他讨厌困惑。

他们在那张专辑制作完成以后开始作为一支乐队巡演。一开始只是上一些电视节目，或者参加一些小型的gig和露天演出。Mitch头一次意识到Harry过去是有多么受欢迎。那些十来岁的姑娘为了见他彻夜排队，守在电视台外面，在车辆到达的时候一拥而上，尖叫和哭喊着拍打他们的车窗。  
他觉得自己像是活在一部僵尸围城的cult片里。  
Harry，从另一方面来说，显得格外气定神闲。他不再是那个录音室里和海滩上对他毫无节制的投怀送抱，敲着锅摇头晃脑的小疯子。Mitch眼看着他在两种人格间毫无困难的切换自如。他不是太喜欢作为偶像巨星的那个Harry——不是说他不迷人，不，他在这种状态下简直是一部荷尔蒙喷射器——但这样的Harry令他格外清晰的感受到他们之间的距离，他所有的倾慕，性吸引，或者疯狂的幻想，在这一个仿佛步行于云朵之上的Harry Styles面前显得过于渺小低贱。  
他从来也明白他们的差别，现在也只是这种印象的加深而已。  
但这些并不妨碍他在舞台上，站在Harry身后，左侧方，在某些不引人注意的时刻从一个固定的角度近乎疯狂的盯着他，仿佛要从他背后行刺。  
他开始有些明白那些疯狂粉丝的过激行为。当你离一个完美的造物那么近，曾经伸手可触，甚至他头发上的汗珠都会甩到你的脸上；当那些强烈的节拍，激烈的鼓点，光影交错的营造出那种近似朝圣的气氛；当他唱着你写的歌，拖长了音节，因为一个高音绷紧了肌肉，脖子上的青筋根根暴凸，耳朵涨红得接近透明；当你抱着他送你的昂贵的吉他，每一根手指都攥紧琴弦，弯折着自己的腰身像是在与琴做爱，像是在跟他做爱……  
你很容易产生那些幻觉，仿佛他是你的，他只能属于你。

Mitch是个很出色的吉他手，他技术炉火纯青，有创作力，有很好的音乐领悟力，他也愿意沉浸于此。这让他享受舞台，享受演奏。  
这也让他迷人。  
他从不知道这些。直到有一天那个敲鼓的女孩敲响了他的酒店房间大门。  
他们很自然的交谈，喝了两杯酒以后开始亲吻，爱抚，然后做爱。Mitch以为这只是乐队成员间纾解压力的一种方式，但随后这样的夜晚持续了一周，接着又持续了另一周。  
那个女孩，Sarah，有着柔亮的长发，深邃的眼睛和非常可爱的圆脸。她是个好鼓手，也是个出色的情人。Mitch有一万个理由喜欢她。他确实喜欢她。  
随后他们开始毫不避讳的在人前牵手和亲吻，Harry很快发现了他们的事，他在车里笑得一脸淫荡。“哦，我可没提防有人冷不丁的把我的宝贝偷走，还是自己人。”他伸手把Mitch搂进怀里，熟悉的木香味儿迅速包裹住Mitch那颗混沌的脑袋，他张口结舌。“我太伤心了。”他听见Harry大声抱怨，声音里带着笑意，甚至浮夸的捂住了自己的心口。  
他想告诉Harry自己也很伤心，是真的。

正式的巡演开始之前Mitch剪掉了长发。Sarah喜欢他把脸露出来的样子，她是个作风强硬的女孩，没什么不好的。他对自己的头发并没有多少眷恋，会留长大概也只是因为懒得经常修剪。  
Harry看见他剃得几乎能看见头皮的新发型的时候瞪大了眼睛。“喔，Mitch，喔。”他一字一顿的陈述。“你看起来……很清爽。”Harry的脸上浮出了那对酒窝，他摸着自己开始长长的脖子上方的柔软卷发，冲着Mitch眨了眨眼。“你是不是终于能感觉到脖子附近空气的流动了？”  
Mitch发出了一声短促的干笑。Harry冲着他伸出的手在距离他脖子不到一公分的地方停住了，他的指尖停留在脖子附近的空气里，蜷曲了一下缩回来。然后他们交换了一个大概没太多深意的微笑。  
Sarah在下一秒钟打开门走了进来，后面跟着键盘手，那个漂亮时髦的Clare。两个女孩说说笑笑的在休息室内的沙发坐下，并没有在意他们。  
“瞧瞧你干的好事，Sarah，你让我亲爱的Mitch变得跟我一样无趣了。”Harry走过去，紧挨着Clare坐下，修长的手臂搭在沙发背上，可以一直越过Clare碰到Sarah。  
“呃，我觉得他更帅了？”Sarah翻了个白眼。“你跟‘无趣’这个词也丝毫沾不上边好吗，老板。”  
Harry笑得很大声。

第一天的巡演在很多小状况中有惊无险的结束了。Harry身上那套像他祖母家桌布一样花的Gucci定制套装全程都在刺痛他的眼睛，每一次Harry唱劈或者略过高音的时候他都拼命的想用吉他的音量盖过人声。他知道这只是漫长的旅程中的头一站，他会慢慢适应这些。  
Harry在途中脱掉了那件外套，他里面穿着一件奶油色的真丝衬衫，被汗水浸湿了贴在皮肤上，他上身的那些刺青图案无比清晰的透出来，银色的十字架在敞开的领口若隐若现。演出结束以后他们从台上走下来，通过一个狭长的通道走回后台，再从一个不起眼的出口走出去钻进等在那里的厢式车里。Sarah和Clare没跟上来，女孩们想洗个澡再走，Adam在中途下了车说要去喝一杯，他本想一起去的，但Harry叫住了他。  
“去我那儿喝。”他说出了一个祈使句，好像不容分辩，但口气又软绵绵的。“我有几个地方要跟你探讨一下。”他多此一举的补充到。  
Mitch耸了耸肩。“让我给Sarah打个电话，告诉她别等我先睡觉。”  
他看见黑暗里Harry的绿色眼珠反射着车外微弱的光线，像一只趴在屋角默默打量猎物的猫。不知为什么他因为这个联想感到一阵干渴。

Harry在LA有套房，但他几乎不去住。厢式车停在五星级连锁酒店的侧门，Harry跳下车之前跟他的经纪人低声说了两句什么，然后熟捻的拉住Mitch的手腕把他拉进那幢建筑。Mitch跟在他后面晕晕乎乎的走进电梯，看着他刷房卡，按了行政楼层的按钮。  
“酒廊可能还开着。”电梯上升的时候Harry冷不丁的回头说。“你想喝什么？”  
“随便。”Mitch吸了吸鼻子，酒店里的香味儿让他有点儿敏感。“不喝也行。”

他们最终叫了客房服务，Harry宣称自己饿了，他们在房间吃了装在盘子里堆砌得很漂亮的汉堡，Harry对配餐里的薯条嗤之以鼻。“你们美国人。”他皱着鼻子一边咽下嘴里的面包，一面用指尖拈起一根软塌塌的薯条。“你们真的不懂得如何对待土豆。”  
Mitch忍住了吐槽，只是沉默的吃他那份。他觉得此情此景有点儿好笑，他与流行巨星Harry Styles坐在豪华酒店的行政套房里，就着低矮的茶几狼吞虎咽汉堡薯条，并且对薯条的味道进行探讨。他应该为这个写一首歌。  
他稍微抬起一点眼皮，盯着Harry专心致志的舔掉自己手指上沾到的酱料和盐粒的样子。他粉色的舌尖从唇瓣间伸出来划过手指背面，然后把整根手指含进嘴里用力吮吸，拔出来的时候甚至发出了一声空洞的“啵”。  
Mitch重新低下头，他的脸颊微微发热。他试图重新把注意力集中回眼前的食物上，但那个画面恼人的在脑海里挥之不去。Harry嘴里塞着食物，继续嘟嘟哝哝的跟他讲着什么。关于土豆关于炸鱼关于他心爱的英国老家关于巡演关于他今晚的表现，等等等等，Mitch听进了耳朵却无法用脑子消化那些。他只是埋着头发出应和的声音，尽量显得自己对什么都毫不在意。

“嘿。”他突然被那一声过于清晰和迫近的叫声唤醒。他抬起头，那个一整晚都在挥汗如雨的发射荷尔蒙的小混蛋正静静的注视着他。那双形状完美的绿眸里没有疯狂，雀跃，激情或者兴奋，那些都没有。  
他看上去平和，安静，甚至有点儿悲伤。  
“你怎么了？”Mitch只能想到这个白痴无比的开场白。  
Harry没有回答他的问题，他只是叹了口气，挪动屁股坐到他旁边。他的身体混杂着惯用香水的清新木香和新鲜的汗味，向外辐射着热量，皮肤又因为出汗是潮湿和冰凉的。他紧贴着Mitch，像只依恋母亲怀抱的幼崽把手臂缠上他的腰背。  
“你没在听我说话。”他的声音听上去带着埋怨，又不是真的动怒。那种软绵绵的口音几乎让他显得娇嗔。Mitch觉得自己需要一个比“我只是不想因为盯着你看而勃起”更好的理由。  
“我听了。我只是……我只是不太擅长对话。”他把没吃完的汉堡放回盘子里，抓起一旁的餐巾笨拙的擦掉手上的酱汁。“你说你想跟我探讨一些问题？”他试图把自己的身体从那个巨型婴儿的怀抱里挣脱出来但毫不意外的失败了。  
“得了吧Mitch，你知道那都是借口。”Harry环在他腰上的胳膊放松了一点。“我只是想把你骗来。”  
Mitch吞咽口水的声音响亮到他自己都吓了一跳。但他迅速问出了口。“什么？为什么？你需要我做什么？”  
Harry放开他坐直了身体，他笑得有点儿疲倦，却毫无松动。“你不用做什么，我只是需要你。”

我应该至少先洗个澡。Mitch想。我浑身都是臭汗。  
他希望自己正确理解了那个漂亮男孩的意思，他很想为自己辩护：我是直的，我有女朋友，你是我的老板，以及我确实想操你。  
但我忍住了。不是吗？  
他在Harry的嘴唇贴上来的一刻从沙发上跳了起来。他已经尝到了那对饱满唇瓣的味道，酱汁和盐，光滑柔软，他不敢想再接下去他还会尝到什么。他只知道这不行，这不该发生。  
但Harry没让他再一次成功逃开——这里不是牙买加，他们不在距离海水几步之遥的沙滩上，他无处可藏。  
他被拽住手腕重重拉回沙发，然后Harry直接跨坐上他的大腿，把他压在靠背上毫不犹豫的吻了下去。这一次他吻得货真价实，Mitch甚至来不及阖上牙关。Harry的舌尖畅通无阻的钻进他的口腔，舔舐他嘴里的每一寸皮肤，牙龈，甚至钻进舌根。他的吮啄用力到带着绝望，比起来亲吻他更像是在咀嚼吞吃。他像是要抽干被他压在下面的男人体内的每一滴血液，每一毫升氧气，他想从他身上汲取那些他渴求的自然的表现力，毫无做作的感情，以及自由自在的生命力——他想抽干他。  
Mitch的眼前因为缺氧开始发黑和交替出现金色的短线条。Harry的手还攥着他的手腕，他动不了，只能随他去。他们的嘴唇终于分开的时候简直像是拔开了两个橡皮吸盘。氧气回到肺泡里的感觉让Mitch觉得太阳穴一阵涨痛，他大口喘息，想要弄明白压在自己身上的人接下来的打算。但那个人只是把脸埋进了他的肩窝，他觉得那里一阵湿热，他看不见Harry的脸，他们都没有发出任何声音。  
但他知道Harry在哭。

Mitch坐在那张皮沙发上盯着天花板上的顶灯，任由他矜贵的雇主趴在自己身上毫无来由的哭泣了一会儿。他说一会儿是因为那一刻的感觉被拉得无限的长，可能只是一分钟，也可能是十分钟，对他而言更像是一整晚。  
他本以为这一切就这么算了。所以当Harry重新抬起头，开始急迫而笨拙的解他的西裤纽扣，把他的衬衫从裤腰里扯出来的时候，他因为震惊一动不动。  
“Harry……” 他发出的声音嘶哑得难以辨认，听起来完全就是一个被欲望牵着裤腰带走的烂货。“别这样。”他也许还有救，他只是，只是需要说服另一个人。  
但那个男孩没理他，他已经笨手笨脚的解开了那条裤子，把它用力向下扒开一点，足以露出那根已经完全勃起，在内裤的束缚里蠢蠢欲动想要探出头来的阴茎。他滑下Mitch的腿，跪在沙发跟前，仰起面孔对着他和他似乎急不可耐的性器官，眼角湿润，嘴角却缓缓的向上扬起。  
他看起来年轻又老成，狡黠又天真，易碎又强韧。Mitch觉得如果自己有一双识魔之眼也许可以在那颗覆盖着柔软卷发的脑袋上看见恶魔之角，又同时在他包裹在细腻皮肤下的肩头看见那对折断的翅膀。  
那个男孩把他已经渗出前液的阴茎握在手里，他手指上的戒指冰凉而坚硬，在他微微用力攥住的时候令他感到一丝不适。但接下来Harry俯下来，把他整个含进口腔，舌尖在他冠头的缝隙里轻飘飘的扫过，然后用力吮吸。他饱满的两颊因此向内深陷，睫毛因为专注微微颤抖，他的鼻尖在他向下缓缓吞咽的时候蹭在Mitch的小腹上，这让一阵混杂着麻痒和针刺的感觉爬上他的脊椎。  
他大着胆子伸出手去，轻轻攥住了Harry脑后的头发。他过去真不知道自己有如此坚强的意志，看着眼前的景象，享受着顶级的口活，他仍有余力思考应该何时撤出——他真该给自己颁发一块勋章——再说他真的不该射在Harry嘴里，也得忍住自己想把阴茎捅进他咽喉深处的冲动，毕竟这之后Harry还得接着唱歌，接着攀爬那些对他来说十分费力的高音。他不想成为那个搞砸演唱会的罪人。  
他所有的杂念在Harry腾出一只手拧住他乳头的一刻清空了，另一只手上的戒指刮擦着他湿漉漉的阴囊，刺痛和快感混杂呼啸，他从喉头挤出了一声压抑而沙哑的低吟。  
他攥住Harry头发的手指跟着大腿根的肌肉一起剧烈的痉挛，他想拔出自己，但Harry用力握住他的髋骨把他固定在原位，跟着他射精的频率一起继续滑动着吮吸他可怜巴巴抽动着的阴茎。他咽下了他的每一滴。

“操……Harry……” 他脱力的靠在沙发上，看着他那位自恋的老板从他的裆部抬起那张漂亮的脸——他的嘴唇红肿而湿润，微微张开，粉色的舌尖还在意犹未尽的伸出来舔舐嘴角。操，操他的，谁会相信Harry Styles刚刚给了他一个“大师级”的口活儿？谁会信？  
这宗罪恶的始作俑者站起来，居高临下的看着他，用手背擦了擦下巴上溢出的唾液。他的脸上仍然挂着那个价值连城的带着酒窝的笑容，这对于一个刚刚经历性高潮时分泌的多巴胺洗礼的人来说有点儿太过了。Mitch的胸口仍在剧烈起伏，他很庆幸自己此刻的筋疲力尽——他不知道如果还有多余的精力，自己会不会精虫上脑的扑上去，做出一些会令他日后追悔莫及的事。  
当然，追悔莫及，但是值得。

Harry在那以后一言不发的走进了卫生间。他在里面呆了非常久，在Mitch开始担心的时候他终于走了出来，湿淋淋的，身上的皮肤因为温度和揉搓泛着红。他甚至没裹浴巾，稀少的体毛没能掩盖他形状和尺寸都值得自豪的性器——很明显他在里面忙活过了，现在他全身上下都透着疲倦，从头发丝到脚尖都软塌塌的。  
“你可以去洗洗。”他光着身子钻进被子下面，一直盖到下巴。他的声音听上去平静而放松。“然后来睡觉吧。”  
他在闭上眼睛之前盯着Mitch看了几秒，但是没再说话。  
他确实累得像屎，第一场独立演唱会几乎耗干了他，没人注意到他在上台前几乎呕吐的紧张，因为肌肉紧绷而几乎变调的歌声，跳起来差点儿绊倒自己的舞步。没人注意到他为那些失误有多沮丧。甚至没人想到给他一个拥抱。  
Mitch钻进被子的时候Harry似乎已经睡熟了。他小心翼翼的在床上躺平，过了一会儿又翻过身，对着那个缩着一团的身影发了会儿呆。  
他从后面搂住那个赤裸的躯体的时候吻了下他脖子后面那块被凌乱发尾覆盖的皮肤。“你做得挺好。”他低声对那个在睡梦中发出一声近似呜咽声音的男孩说。“你会没事的。”  
他希望如此。他真心希望如此。

Mitch对Sarah说了实话，好吧，一部分的实话。  
他说Harry带他去了五星酒店的行政套房，他们一起吃了汉堡薯条，没进行什么正经对话，最后他们一起在同一张床上睡了。  
对他的女朋友而言这些信息足够且无害。他不想招惹麻烦，更不想给Harry招惹上什么麻烦。  
“他太紧张了，他需要有人能陪他说说话，我猜。”Mitch点着了一支烟，很快被Sarah从唇间抽了出去自己吸了一口。“但我确实不是一个好的谈话对象。”  
Sarah咯咯笑着喷出了一口烟。“你也觉得吗。”  
那口烟被喷在了他脸上，他讪笑着把话题岔开了。  
他该怎么说呢？Harry希望我能操他，我确实想，但我拒绝了。他很固执，所以我们亲嘴了，那是个很棒的吻，非常火辣，我立刻硬了。然后他给了我一个我这辈子最好的口活儿。是的，那个Harry Styles，他不仅好看，性感，有才华，他甚至活儿都很好。  
不，他才不会承认这些。承认了就意味着发生过，这些没有发生过。  
Mitch宁可认为这是一个狂野的春梦，他不介意被利用，他也许只是无法接受自己更像是成为了获利的一方。

接下来的巡演他们慢慢步入了正轨。乐队的磨合期过去了，他们之间更心领神会，失误和错拍很少发生。Harry也逐渐进入状态，他开始娴熟的避过过于挑战的高音，平滑的用和声填充那些空白。偶尔在极为兴奋的时候他也会试着吼一嗓子，那会把整场的气氛都点燃带至巅峰。  
他没有再拉Mitch去他的酒店房间，跟他腻腻歪歪的进行一些多余的亲密接触。他们已经很亲密了，Harry一刻不停的在舞台上用“最亲爱的”，“我珍贵的”，甚至“我的宝贝儿”来称呼他；有许多次Harry会和着暧昧的音乐在众目睽睽之下冲着他扭动腰肢，甚至用胯部和臀部来顶蹭他。这简直要命，Mitch唯一能做的就是把注意力集中在吉他和演奏上，保持脸上那副死人皮面具的完整性，不去听台下的无知少女发出的震耳欲聋的尖叫声，更别在这么多人的注视下当场勃起。  
见鬼，Harry，见鬼。

Harry在整个巡演过程中都穿着花里胡哨的Gucci套装，那些定制的西装和西裤有时候会过紧的包裹住他的大腿和屁股，从后面看过去仿佛要崩裂了。那景象确实会让Mitch分心，他会担心Harry真的在舞台上露出半个屁股之类的，这应该得算演出事故了吧——倒不是说他对这个事故毫无期待。  
他开始在后台喝点儿小酒，有时候在上台前，有时候则在下场以后。Adam有时候会陪他喝一杯，Sarah对此不置可否，Harry则像个老妈子似的试图阻止他这样的不端行为。“你会喝高吗？”他捏着矿泉水瓶咕嘟咕嘟的咽下去，然后眯起眼睛盯着Mitch手里空了一半的红酒瓶。“如果你喝高了会有什么后果吗？比如在台上发酒疯脱裤子之类的。”  
“听起来那像是你喝多了会做的事。”Mitch靠在沙发上，另一只手拈着红酒杯。他摇了摇头，镇定的抬起头看着Harry有点儿浮肿的脸。“我不会喝多，即便喝多了也不会给你惹麻烦，别担心，老板。”  
Harry把空了的塑料瓶扔进垃圾桶，又拧开了另一瓶。他眨着眼睛揉了揉自己的脸颊。“事实上。”他举起水瓶又喝了一口。“我不喝酒也会脱裤子，你还记得吗？”  
Mitch发出了一声干巴巴的讪笑。  
他当然记得，操蛋。他只是老老实实的照着乐谱弹了一段儿，略微在副歌的部分发挥了一点儿。那段吉他solo除了让他炫技并没有其他意义，但这样明目张胆的炫耀竟也被守在外面的Harry吃下了。他从沙发上跳起来，过长的手脚笨拙的把裹在肉体上的纺织物尽量迅速的剥离，露出来他身上那些滥俗的纹身图案。Mitch一直想知道Harry挑选纹身的图案的时候究竟有没有深思熟虑过，因为他上半身的躯体简直就像是当你走进任何一家生意火热的纹身店，不耐烦的纹身师塞给你的推荐图案的前三页。他看起来不像是缺乏审美的浅薄青少年——他过去确实这么看他，但现在他知道不是这么回事儿了。  
“你就没有含蓄一些的表达方式吗？”Mitch放下了酒瓶，他听见Sarah在身后不远的地方跟Clare聊一部最近挺火的罪案剧。她甚至会在他们做爱完毕以后爬起来接着看两集，天呐，女人。  
而他的雇主拧上了手里还剩一半的水瓶塑料盖。“哦不，我其实通常很含蓄。”他前额的卷发被发胶固定在脑门以上，这个发型显得他比较老成。“或者说我通常很难遇到那么喜欢的人或者东西。”  
他说的大概是真的。Mitch一面喝干了手里剩下的一点红酒一面漫无目的想。Harry从第一次见面起就毫不掩饰那种炽烈和直接的喜爱，赤裸裸的言语和眼神，并无必要的身体接触，以及那把现在正靠在准备中的舞台上的乐器架上的限量Gibson。还有什么来着？  
哦。  
Mitch觉得脸颊一阵温热。

他没喝多。他盯着玻璃杯底部那一滴残留的暗红色液体，眼前突然浮出那个夜晚Harry从他的胯部抬起头时，湿润红肿的嘴。  
也许他在上台前应该再喝上一杯。

那天他比平时放松一点儿，兴许是因为最后那一杯红酒的关系。  
在Harry又一次扭着屁股用那种有点儿好笑的舞姿一步步靠近的时候，他难得一见的凑上去，然后转过身跟他贴上了背。隔着他俩身上的好几层衣服他也感到了那股从Harry此刻大概已经被汗浸透的躯体上辐射过来的热量。他背上和脖子后面的汗毛颤颤巍巍的竖起来又趴回去，接着他跟着那个男孩随着旋律和鼓点扭动的节奏也摇摆了起来。  
他们的臀部抵在一起，他的手指在那把昂贵的琴上狂野又不失优雅的划过。一种叮刺的疼痛感从脑部开始爬向四肢，又顺着血液回流至胸腔。涨痛感伴随着过快的心跳令他感觉缺氧，但他反而屏住了呼吸咬住舌尖，冲着空气中并不存在的那张脸挤出了一个笑容。  
如果不射精也能体会性高潮，大概也就是如此了。Mitch在Harry离开他走向舞台的另一侧时那么想。

那天晚上他没有与Sarah同房，他借口自己有点儿醉了，而Sarah也想多看几集因为排练落下的美剧。没人觉得有什么不妥。  
Mitch躺在床上想着从侧后方看到的那个紧紧包裹在昂贵的定制西裤里的挺翘的屁股，幻想自己解开那颗快弹开的扣子，缓慢拉下拉链，露出那根被紧身内裤覆盖的阴茎，然后把手指伸进去，慢慢的抓握他臀部富有弹性的肌肉，另一只手像弹奏乐器那样把玩他的阴囊。他想象自己让Harry的身体在自己的手指中间发烫变红，想象他绿色的眼眸浸泡在泪水中一动不动的盯着他，想象他伸出粉色的舌尖欲求不满的舔自己的嘴唇，想象他的喉底发出低哑的呜咽声，像小动物似的恳求他快点儿操自己。  
Mitch在想象自己把阴茎插进Harry身体的时候射了第一次。但他很快又硬了，所以他再一次展开了想象，这一次他把Harry下半身的衣物剥光了，让他趴在那张有强烈灯光和巨大镜子的化妆台上，从后面操他。他一次又一次狠狠的撞进他身体深处，揪着他脖子上方翘起来的棕色卷发强迫他扬起头看着镜子里的自己，攥紧他的阴茎不许他先于自己达到高潮。在他的想象里自己是个强壮，坚决，和残忍的人。  
他第二次的高潮比第一次更强烈和持久。他的阴茎在自己的手心抽搐着射出那些粘稠的带着异味的白色液体，他没停下撸动，背上的汗浸透了身下的床单。那一切停下以后他几乎整个瘫软了，不应期带来的羞耻感和被扩大了的感触让他充满了不适。  
他对想象中的Harry说了声抱歉，毕竟这是一场格外激烈的性爱。而他甚至没好好的先吻他一次。

Mitch在随后的几天看到Harry的时候觉得有些不自在。他没表现得太明显，只是在Harry凑近跟他说话，用那对玻璃球似的绿色眼珠盯着他的时候挪开视线。  
他们的巡演日程很紧密，几乎每隔几天就会坐上飞机长途飞机，来到某一个陌生城市，接受那些年轻女孩的顶礼膜拜后再坐上飞机飞向下一个目的地。每个人都很累，Harry可能是最累的那个，毕竟他才是这些见鬼的聚众意淫的真正对象和主角，他总得表现得格外完美——他矜贵的躯体外面包裹着那些价值不菲的定制西装，发胶将他标志性的卷发固定在额前——他沉浸于那些表演，唱歌的时候投入又深情，某些时刻又疯狂忘我，他完全就是为这个行业而生。  
Mitch见过他最光鲜的样子，也见过他沉入谷底。Harry在情绪低落的时候会像树熊一样攀爬任何靠近自己的人类，无论性别，年龄，身份。他只是需要从身边的人身上吸取暖意。他有过情绪崩溃的时刻，Mitch有幸见证过一两次。年轻的巨星把自己关在化妆间，或是酒店房间，或是某个厕所隔间。他听过他的经纪人Jeff站在门外轻声细气的劝慰他，求他开门。他也见过那扇紧闭的门打开以后，那个男孩吸着红通通的鼻尖，把自己高大而显得有些笨拙的躯体缩成小小一团，把脸埋进对面那个熟悉的男人的肩头的样子。这样的时刻能让他想起，抛开那些聚光灯和狗仔镜头，远离那些闲言碎语和爱慕者的注视，Harry也仅仅是个普通的二十出头的年轻人。  
Mitch希望自己能配得上那些来自这个年轻人的喜欢，不仅仅用精妙的演奏，与他一起写出那些复杂的和弦，以及在他扑向自己的时候闭眼交出自己让他抱住，这样的形式。  
他希望自己能给Harry更多。

他在第一轮巡演结束前的那个晚上选择把一切告诉Sarah，并没奢求谅解，只是自私的希望这能让自己的良心好过一点。那个黑发姑娘安静的听他把话说完，然后抬起眼皮。  
“所以？”她带着一点被压抑了的笑意和十分真挚的好奇问。“你告诉我这些的目的究竟是为了炫耀Harry Styles吸过你的鸡巴还是想编个理由跟我分手？”  
Mitch几乎气笑了。“我不想跟你分手，也不觉得这值得炫耀。”他停下来想了想。“好吧也许这值得炫耀但你知道我不是那种人。”  
“哪种人？”他的女朋友点着了一支细细的香烟叼在嘴里。“竟能抵住诱惑没操Harry Styles的超级正人君子吗？”她笑得很甜，看起来很酷，Mitch真心觉得她是个超棒的女孩。“如果还有这种机会别再错过了，嗯？或者至少问问我们的老板对三人行有什么想法？”  
Mitch甚至分辨不出女孩的口气是在开玩笑还是认真的。他确实是个糟糕的男朋友，这一点毫无疑问。

所以到最后他并没有成功恢复单身，他回到美国呆了一个多月，与家人度过了圣诞和新年假期。Sarah也回了英国，他们分开了一段时间，Mitch承认自己挺想她。他们在电话里做了几次爱，约定一月份在伦敦见面。  
他懒散的过了一个多月，长胖了两三磅，被剃到头皮的短发略微长长了一些。飞到伦敦的第一天比起Sarah他倒先见到了Harry，后者稍微胖了一点，从厢式车里钻出来的时候头发藏在毛线帽里，整个人都显得圆滚滚的。  
“唷。”Mitch抬起眼皮打了个招呼。这个跟花哨和时髦丝毫不沾边的Harry让他觉得陌生，又略感亲切。  
“Mitch！”那个把墨镜架在毛线帽上的大男孩嚼着口香糖重重的拥抱他，把肉乎乎的脸颊埋在他的颈窝里呼气。湿热的感觉从脖肩的交界处扩散出去，唤起了他深埋脑海的一些不堪画面。  
“很高兴回来复工，老板。”他推开怀里那个仍旧像只树熊似的攀爬在自己身上的巨婴，刻意拉长和强调了最后那个称谓。Harry嚼口香糖的动静变小了一点，他停下来上下打量他，然后轻松的挤出了脸颊上的酒窝。  
“走吧。”他冲着Mitch勾勾手。“今天够我们忙的。”  
他转过身走在前面，下身穿着一条黑色的运动短裤。一月份的伦敦显然不是穿短裤的季节，Mitch猜测他可能刚从健身房出来，骑了一个钟头动感单车，在跑步机上听着歌又遛达了四十分钟之类的。这让他浑身都挂着薄薄的汗，得到锻炼的那些肌肉块里每一根毛细血管都充盈着血液。直挺的小腿下那根肌腱在他走路的时候从皮肤下面凸起来，像是一根被拉紧的皮筋。  
他就这样走进了那家Gibson专营店，随意的要求店主拿出全球限量50把的名贵手制乐器给他“试试手感”。Mitch觉得这一切都让他至今都觉得像是活在梦里，他不知道Harry是如何做到的，也不知道他花了多久才适应了这种盛名与财富带来的眩晕感。他站在那家店里，拘谨的把手插在裤兜里，看着那个年轻的男孩怀里抱着那把价值连城的名琴，轻浮的爱抚它——他甚至还弹不好第四个和弦呢。  
但是。  
Mitch在Harry抬起头来冲着他露出询问的表情时轻轻拍了拍手。Harry不出所料的咧开嘴露出了一个巨大的笑容。“我已经看中它很久了，它会成为我下一个宠爱的情人。”他冲着Mitch意味深长的笑。“我就是需要你来替我最后鉴别一下。”  
鉴别你的情人？不了，谢谢。Mitch想这么回答却只是耸了耸肩。他伸手接过那把比他全部身家性命都值钱的巨星新宠，流畅的拨动了几下琴弦，粗砺的带着金属光泽的音色从琴箱里流淌出来，Harry的脸色一下被点亮了。  
“你绝对更配得上它。”他盯着Mitch扶在琴箱上的手指半是玩笑半是认真的说。“不过没办法，我比较有钱。”  
他们一起吃了顿简单的晚餐，他们分别前Harry再一次嚼着口香糖重重的拥抱了Mitch。  
“明天见，哥们儿。”他的手掌在Mitch的背上重重拍了几下。“睡个好觉，或者打上一炮。”他眨眨眼，头发被帽子压得变形了，显得有点儿憔悴。  
Mitch这才意识到来伦敦的第一天里他一次都没想起过一个月没见过的女朋友。

Mitch平静而规律的过了接下来的一个月。排练，写歌，吃吃喝喝。Harry想让他一起去健身房，但他毫不动摇。  
“我并不需要看起来肌肉匀称，也不需要在舞台上蹦蹦跳跳，对着那些姑娘喷水让她们尖叫得像是死了妈。”他抱着琴懒洋洋的说。“就让我保持苍白，浮肿，以及骨瘦如柴吧，我挺好。”  
“别胡说八道。”Harry拎着一瓶水向门外走去，他身上的tshirt被汗浸湿了一片，卷发也被汗水打湿贴在后颈。“我也觉得你挺好。”  
他在出门前回头丢了一个俏皮的媚眼，Mitch伸手假装接住了它，然后觉得自己像个傻逼少女歌迷似的胸腔里小鹿乱撞。

新一轮的巡演开始的时候他们都充足了电量。Harry有了更多服装赞助商，巡演歌单里加入了两首bsides新歌，他们每场都要面对数倍人数的歌迷……  
总而言之一切都很好。  
Mitch有时候很能理解Harry为何能在这个造星工业里存活下来，甚至看起来如鱼得水。他确实渴望关注，当他穿着那些浮夸得要命的带着闪粉镶着水钻的大牌定制站在几束聚光灯下，对着台下勾勾手指就能换来雷鸣般的尖叫喝彩的时候，他看起来确实是享受这一切的。那些少女对他的追捧，仰慕，甚至疯狂的单相思像养分一样源源不绝的供给着他那颗自恋的美少年之心。  
但他又确实存在另外一面：那个来自英国小镇，在慵懒闲适的氛围里长大的卷发男孩，无法很好的适应节奏过快的都市生活，没有太多野心，笨嘴笨舌，因为家教太好甚至无法对企图伤害自己的人恶言相向。那样的Harry常常会透支另一个人格汲取来的养分，他始终瑟缩着躲在那个已经成年，有着宽厚肩膀和自信微笑的巨星身后，从未真正相信这一切来得合情合理。  
Mitch知道无论哪一个Harry也不可或缺。他不是太懂偶像造星的成功因素，但他也写歌。他喜欢过许多乐坛传奇，所以他明白成为一个传奇的条件之一也许是人格分裂——一方面你需要饥渴于名望，另一方面你又不能丢失那些敏感。  
每一个伫立舞台右侧，低头为那个人格分裂的男人拨动琴弦的夜晚，Mitch都明白这些。  
那个男人站在那儿唱着一首关于两个孤魂野鬼的歌，他因此被问询问过许多次是否影射他过去的某段或是某几段感情。Harry总是意味深长的笑，顾左右而言他。他只认真的答过一次，却没人认真听。  
“所有的歌都关于我自己。”他说。  
Mitch抬起眼皮，那个身影逆着光看过去只是一个剪影，他被强光晃花了眼，一眼看过去竟重了影。  
当然了，Harry Styles，一切都只关于你自己。

事情在巴黎开始变得不对劲。  
Sarah在Mitch走进休息室的一刻停止了与Clare的窃窃私语，后者俏皮的抬起眼皮冲着Mitch吃吃的嬉笑。Mitch不明白她们在说什么，也不能直接发问。他只是冲着自己的女友僵硬的笑了笑。  
他们单独在一起的时候Mitch提出了疑问。“你在跟Clare聊关于我的什么事吗？”  
“哦。”Sarah压根儿不在意的撇了撇嘴角。“别担心，都是好话。”她手里捏着鼓棒，像挥舞魔杖的神仙教母一般对着空气轻轻一点。  
Mitch觉得关于自己的悄悄话没可能有什么好话。  
“你能别再议论我了吗，这让我觉得不舒服。”他尽量显得酷一点儿，但说实话他并不知道怎么才算酷。  
“哦。你确定？”Sarah转过头冲他甜美的一笑。“好吧亲爱的，我会克制点儿。不过你知道……女孩子之间无话不谈。”  
她抛下这句话加快几步走到前面去加入了其他乐队成员。Mitch无话可说。

那天Harry穿了一身非常见鬼的圣罗兰套装。那身反光材质的外衣就不提了，里面那件镶着花边的低胸衬衫简直要命。他一定非常清楚这身衣服带来的杀伤力，因为演出过半的时候他直接脱掉了那件宽大的，总算能略微遮住他袒露胸部的外衣。那件衬衫是该死的白色，被汗湿以后几乎毫无遮盖力。更可怕的是它的领口开得实在太低了……太低了！  
Mitch很庆幸自己大多数时间只能看见Harry的背影，或者最多侧影。但每一次Harry冲着这个方向略微抖动肩膀，或者扭动腰肢靠过来，他简直必须立刻挪开目光。那个袒露的胸脯上浮着一层晶莹的汗，在舞台灯光下显得格外色情和淫靡。Harry在健身房里下的那些功夫看起来更多的体现在了那道乳沟上，他的胸肌不是四四方方成块的那种，更像是质地细腻而带着韧性的布丁，柔软的体脂完美的覆盖和包裹了那些质地更为坚硬的肌肉纤维。当他幅度很大的挥舞手臂或是扭动身躯时领口会被扯得更开，他就那么毫不在意的展示自己粉褐色的乳头，它们因为肾上腺素的刺激紧缩坚硬，看起来圆润可口。  
——打住。Mitch觉得一阵口干舌燥，他躲开那副令人分心的恼人景象，转过去背对观众席。  
他的目光与Clare相接了，那个古灵精怪的女孩子冲着他会意一笑，嘴角翘得老高。Mitch的背上全是冷汗，他根本不知道自己在弹什么，只凭着肌肉记忆做出动作。他听见Harry在介绍乐队成员了，至少在轮到自己头上之前他得调整呼吸看起来正常点儿。  
“最后，请为我最亲爱的合声以及吉他手，Mitch Rowland喝彩！”那个声音响起的一刻Mitch终于转过去重新面对那个让他心烦意乱的闪耀巨星，他仍旧能看到Clare带着深意的坏笑，他只能在那一刻装作什么也不知道，重新戴好那副面无表情的面具，低头弹响接下来那首经典老歌的第一个和弦。  
至少这个夜晚剩下的时间不太长了。

Mitch在后台跟Clare打了个照面，女孩似乎有话要说，但他没给她开口的机会。  
他简直是逃走的。  
她知道，她知道自己对Harry的欲念，知道他们之间发生过的事，知道那些似是而非的挑逗与回应，她简直什么都知道。  
行行好吧。Mitch找到了自己搁在休息室的那瓶上台前刚开的红酒，倒了大半杯，像喝水似的汩汩下咽。  
他只想趁着所有人都知道以前失去羞耻心和记忆，去他的。

到达阿姆斯特丹的第一天Harry跟着几个女孩去逛美术馆，Mitch没去。他觉得这不是自己的领域，他宁可用这个时间给琴调调音，逛逛红灯区，吃块大麻布朗尼然后喝上一杯，嗨上天。  
他也真的这么做了，晚上吃饭的时候他晕晕乎乎的，Sarah跟他说了啥他一点儿也没听懂。他隐约觉得Harry的手在他脑袋上揉了几下，听到那个浑厚低哑的声音说了什么。但是他整个人都像是漂浮在福尔马林溶液里，周围的人和物都一片涣散，边缘还泛着微光。他仿佛置身天堂。  
但第二天醒来的时候他的头疼得要炸了。Sarah还睡着，他没吵醒她，溜进浴室冲了个热水澡，然后套上衣服溜出房间。  
他灌下两杯意式咖啡，头痛略微缓解了一点儿。这个时间的酒店餐厅里没什么人，他一面无聊的用叉子把盘子里的炒蛋戳得稀烂一面四下打量，并没有预料到坐在餐厅另一个角落的Clare会突然站起来端着餐盘和杯子走向他。  
“早安。”女孩一面在他桌旁坐下一面笑眯眯的问了声好。Mitch举起已经空了的咖啡杯，尴尬的冲服务生招了招手。  
“宿醉不太好受吧？”Clare撑住下巴看着他，又举起自己那杯热茶小口啜饮。  
“嗯……”Mitch试图表现得洒脱点儿，但Clare坐在了逆光的那个方向，只要抬起头试图直视她就会被阳光刺得睁不开眼。他只好认命的低下头不去看她。“我还好。希望我昨晚没做什么太出格和丢人的事儿吧。”  
Clare咯咯的笑了起来。“你认为呢？Mitch？”她清脆动听的女声听起来甚至有几分幸灾乐祸。“但是别担心，没人会放在心上。大家都知道你嗨了。”  
一股恐慌的情绪顺着筋络爬上他的后脑勺，脖子后面的汗毛一根根的颤栗哆嗦。“什么？”Mitch压低了声音，然后清了清嗓子重新问道。“我……呃，我昨天做了什么吗？”  
“哦，你真的不记得了。”Clare眨了眨眼。“相信我，你忘了更好。”她再一次发出咯咯的笑声，喝完那杯茶然后站起来轻盈的飘走了。Mitch坐在原地愁眉苦脸的又灌下了一杯滚烫的咖啡。

他回到屋里的时候Sarah已经醒了，坐在床上表情严肃的看着窗外发呆。她听见开门的动静朝着他的方向扭过脸，露出一个甜美的笑容。  
“嗨，猛男。”她挑了挑眉毛，胸前的被单滑落下去露出她饱满的乳房。Mitch为这个香艳的画面心跳加速了一秒，然后他强迫自己镇定下来挪开视线。  
“早安，甜心。”他走过去把窗帘彻底拉开，让阳光把室内整个照亮。Sarah举起被子挡住脸发出了一声呻吟。  
“我猜你对昨晚发生的事情失忆了？”她一面扯过一件宽大的tshirt套上一面问。  
“所以我到底干吗了？”  
“哦。你知道你听起来有多紧张吗？”  
Mitch抿住嘴唇看着Sarah掀开被子下了床，光着脚走向卫生间。他盯着女孩背后披散的浓密黑发，一再忍住冲上去把她粗暴的拉扯回来问个清楚的冲动。  
在卫生间的门关上之前他总算听到了那个答案。  
“你邀请Harry来跟我们三人行。”Sarah的声音里听不出有没有笑意。“我可没想到你还当真了，亲爱的。”

如果说这个答案已经像一道劈中额头的闪电，那么接下来Mitch还将迎接第二波正面攻击。  
卫生间的门打开了一条缝，他的女友露出了半个脸。  
“哦，顺便告诉你，我们的老板礼貌的拒绝了你的邀请，并且建议你去试试Clare——因为他觉得我看起来更喜欢小妞。”

Mitch根本不想质问自己的女友“更喜欢小妞”是什么意思——他也没权利质问别人。眼下他更关心自己是不是要被炒鱿鱼了，或者更糟，如果他的蠢话传出去了呢？他会上娱乐八卦头条吗？“Harry Styles巡演途中的滥交派对”，或是“惊人真相——乐队成员还是性爱伙伴”？这事儿还能更糟吗？  
“嘿。”他听到Sarah柔和下来的声音，抬头看时女孩正关切的盯着自己。“别瞎操心了Mitch，在场的没有外人。Harry没生气，Clare更没有。没人拿你的话当真。”  
-那你呢？你就不生气吗？  
Mitch把那句话咽下去，沉默着扯起嘴角笑了一下。

那天登台前他没喝酒，在后台的时候他撞见Harry正在费力把自己塞进那件臀部和大腿都紧紧包裹的喇叭裤里。他的服装师为他把那件袖口散开，十分戏剧化的衬衫下摆塞进裤腰，然后Harry像是要确认什么似的原地蹦了两下。他浑圆的臀部肌肉像两块果冻布丁似的在羊毛裤料下面诱人的抖动了几下，而那些带着维多利亚风格的夸张花边轻盈的飘起又随着他落下。那个画面引起了一些遐想，但Mitch及时的打住了。  
“哦，Mitch，你觉得怎么样？”Harry转过脸的时候正看到站在门口欲言又止的吉他手，他夸张的伸开胳膊，微微弯腰行礼，意图向他展示自己那身华丽的演出服。“嗒哒——”  
“呃，挺好看的？”Mitch挠挠头，他的词库里实在没有性别界限模糊的时装能使用的形容词——不如说裹在这身衣服里的Harry看上去一切都很模糊：性别，年龄，职业，年代感……他不知道怎么形容，也许他像是那种用新技术烧制出的古董式样的茶具，又或者是现代人临摹出的题材时髦的古典油画——他有一种错位的美感。  
但Harry好像对这个评价并不满意。他走近了几步，稍稍弯了点腰，把脸凑近到Mitch的鼻子底下。  
“你确定你酒醒了？”他眯着眼，祖母绿的眼仁躲在睫毛后面闪着狡黠的光。“你等会儿可不会在台上乱来吧？”  
得了，乱来。Mitch从鼻子里喷出一口粗气。他把手揣进裤子口袋，冷漠的点了点下巴。  
“我再乱来也赶不上你，老板。”他有点儿心虚的还嘴，不出所料的看到他的“老板”再次挂上了那对堪称杀伤性武器的酒窝。“别担心。”他补充了一句。“我的状态前所未有的好。”

那是真的。可能是前一天那点儿致幻剂还残留在他的循环系统里，也可能是阿姆斯特丹这个地方的空气里都弥漫着的大麻味儿。他那天表现得很嗨，每个人都很嗨。那个穿着一身繁复层叠演出服的疯子穿着高跟鞋在舞台上像往常一样不管不顾的蹦蹦跳跳，他跳起来又落下的时候总像是按下了慢速播放键，胸前那束散开的飘带，像翅膀似的张开又合拢的宽大袖口，像裙摆一样摇曳生姿的喇叭裤腿……以及在那些层层包裹的昂贵衣料的包裹中，从领口，散开的袖口，以及轻盈荡开的裤腿里露出的皮肤。那些画面在灯光和音乐的烘托下染上了一种华丽而凝重的油画般的氛围。  
他尽可能从美学的角度去欣赏那个人，以一种纯洁高尚厚重的态度去审视他。从背后盯着他覆盖着汗水从袖口伸出的小臂，因为被打湿了而显得更卷翘的发梢，以及。  
以及仿佛要挣脱羊毛裤料的紧密包裹弹跳出来的那个屁股。  
健身真的有用。Mitch不引人注意的叹了口气。他不想承认，也没打算改变自己的人生信条。但健身显然真的有用。  
-见鬼，美学，Mitch，想想那些挂在博物馆里的无聊艺术品，想想别的。  
他甩了甩头再一次扭头看向别处，尽量让自己沉醉的表情看起来只是在操琴。

他们的演出完美落幕，去后台的路上Sarah不知道从哪儿找到了他的酒瓶子递给他。  
“喝吧！”她甩了甩长发，手里还捏着她的鼓棒。Mitch沉默着对着瓶口灌了一大口。他是真的很渴，全身的每一个细胞都因为这场热烈到蒸腾的演出而极度缺水。  
他也想喝醉。喝醉了就可以逃避责任，可以不必面对那堆他不想面对的烂事儿。  
比如他那位“可能对小妞更感兴趣”的完美女友，比如好像知道一切又还没说破的漂亮键盘手，比如他那位仍旧不以为然的跟他勾肩搭背对他上下其手，却拒绝了他三人行邀请的浮夸老板。  
比如这一切进行到这个地步以前那些隐约滋生过的，发酵过的，又被压抑掩藏和切断的吸引和情愫。  
Mitch Rowland希望自己知道该怎么做，他以为自己是个理智的人，至少曾经是。  
该死的流行偶像毁了一切。

他可能真的醉了。靠在休息室的沙发上看着大家伙起哄打闹，女孩们扯散了Harry领口的蝴蝶结，他就那么让领口敞着，露出那一小片潮湿泛红的肌肤。他仰起脖子大口喝水，跟后台的工作人员嘻皮笑脸，在跟拍摄影师把镜头凑过来的时候故作严肃的挑眉或是孩子气十足的捣乱搞怪。  
Mitch没有加入那些，他找到了他的红酒杯，坐在那儿自斟自饮。有人跟他说话，他大概也打起精神搭理过了，但他没停下。第一瓶酒很快见了底，他又开了第二瓶。  
没人发现他已经醉了，他看上去平静，镇定，沉默——与平日里并无两样。Sarah跟他说要跟Clare出去逛逛夜店的时候他只是抬起胳膊挥了挥手。“玩儿得开心，姑娘们。”他冷静的回应。  
他也没注意人是何时变少的。回过神的时候那间充溢着汗味儿，古龙水味儿和他的酒味儿的休息室里只剩下他自己，Harry的经纪人Jeff和Harry了。那两人坐在休息室另一端的长沙发上不知道在聊什么，Harry看起来放松而疲惫，他摊开胳膊搭在沙发背上，从他的角度看过去只能看见那个线条硬朗的下巴。

他站起来的时候身形摇晃，走到Harry前面用脚踢了踢他锃亮的鞋尖。  
“我有话跟你说。”他努力隐藏醉意，并不太成功。  
Harry却立刻收回下巴坐直了，仰起脸盯着他。“好的？”  
“单独说。”Mitch瞥了一眼正用审视眼神上下打量他的Jeff，一本正经的宣布。  
Jeff张开嘴想说什么，但Harry打断了他。“哦，当然。”他伸脚踢了下Jeff，然后拍了拍身旁空着的座位。“坐下说。”  
Jeff站起来向门口走去，他把门敞开着留在身后。Harry冲着他的背影大声喊：“关上门Jeffery，给我们点儿隐私！”  
老天，你想要什么隐私？Mitch觉得那扇门是冲着自己的脸摔过来的。他还端着那只半满的酒杯，里面的红酒晃荡着散发出馨香，Harry再次转过脸来冲着他坦然的微笑，那让他一阵眩晕和烦躁，几乎想把那杯酒泼在他那张毫无瑕疵的脸上。  
“呃，以防你觉得我有什么不轨图谋，我只是想为我昨天说的话道歉。”他仍然站着，俯视那张线条清晰的脸，沉醉于那对祖母绿的玻璃球折射出的光线。他居然舌头没打结，可喜可贺。  
“哦。”Harry挤出一个十分勉强的吃惊表情。“好的，我接受了。还有呢？”  
“还有什么？”Mitch把酒杯举到嘴边抿了一口。他的脑子里像是关了一只讨厌的苍蝇，嗡嗡乱撞，烦得不行。  
“你来说啊，比如你考虑我的建议了吗？Clare同意吗？”那张看起来几乎还有一丁点儿残留的纯真的脸上浮起一个促狭的笑，著名的酒窝出现在他一侧的脸颊上，另外的半张脸上则完全没有笑容。真见鬼。  
Mitch觉得可能是那最后半杯酒的关系，他觉得屋里的空气似乎没有在流动，热气从他皮肤表面的每一个毛孔里蒸腾出来，被衣服捂成粘湿的汗。他把杯子搁在一旁的茶几上，喷出了一声干笑。  
“操你，H。”他对着那位身份尊贵的年轻男孩干巴巴的说，一面觉得裤裆里硬邦邦的老二因为这句话抽动了一下，也许是在对这个提议表示赞同。  
Harry愣了一下，那个酒窝甚至都没来得及从脸颊上褪去，他立刻重新笑了出来，这一次笑得倒是更真实点儿。“哦，好吧。”他挑起眉毛，下巴冲着Mitch的方向扬起来，意图明显的挑逗他。“如果你就是为了这个的话，好吧。”

Mitch没控制住那团从体内蓦然腾起，然后在脑中轰然炸开的火焰。他没在思考，如果他有能力停下来犹豫一秒大概他就会打开那扇门大步走出去，但他没有。  
他扯起那个男人散开领口前的那束丝带，用力把他从沙发上拽起来，然后狠狠吻住他微微开启的嘴。他几乎立刻把舌头伸了进去，毫无滞涩的在那两排光滑的齿贝中间抽送进出。他就那么粗暴的操着他的嘴，一面摸索着把那件使用了过多布料的衬衫下摆从那条紧到没有一丝缝隙的裤腰里抽出来。他指尖的老茧重重划过Harry肚皮上细嫩的皮肤，顺着肌肉的纹理向上攀爬。他简直能摸到那些鸡皮疙瘩在他的抚摸下清晰的从皮下浮出来。  
他揪起那粒硬挺又娇嫩的乳头的时候Harry从鼻子里挤出了一声模糊的呻吟。他声音不大，嗓音沙哑柔软，像是在蓄意引诱。Mitch下意识的又一次加重了指尖的力度，同时用舌头卷住那根试图躲闪的舌尖用力吸吮。他感到Harry在自己的怀里融化了，他臂弯里承担了更多体重，那双看起来修长有力的胳膊圈住他的腰将他向那个辐散着热量的胸口拉近。他们都很急，怕被打断，怕找回理智，也许更怕因为种种理由再次错过。

那个吻终于中断的时候Mitch盯着那张近在咫尺的脸看了一会儿，看那对失焦的绿眸，那个泛着红轻轻抽动的鼻尖和鼻翼，那张被他吻得又红又肿的嘴。Harry茫然的喘着粗气，眉头拧在一起，重重的拽着他倒在沙发上。他们的身体重重碰撞在一起，骨肉相击发出沉闷的声响，就连这也让他兴奋——瞧这个Harry Styles，他饥渴，混乱，看起来一团糟。这是他干的……  
“你在看什么？”Harry瓮声瓮气的伸手解开了他的衬衫扣子。他慢吞吞的，时不时吸一下鼻子，舌尖不太老实的藏在唇瓣后面隐隐欲现。Mitch岔开腿半是跪坐在他的大腿上，老实的任由他慢条斯理的扒光自己的上半身，一面思考自己能接受跟男人做到哪一步。  
“我没有在看。”他深吸了一口气，在Harry把手伸进他的裤子里去碰他弯折在裤裆里的阴茎时几乎翻了个白眼。“我……我只是在，在给自己……寻找……”  
“逃跑的时机？”Harry的手指抓握住了他阴茎的根部，他手上还戴着那些硕大而浮夸的戒指，金属的冰凉触感让他肉眼可见的哆嗦了一下。Harry压低声音发出一声轻笑：“我猜你刚刚错过那个机会了。”  
他拍了拍Mitch的屁股让他稍微站起来一点儿，然后拉开他的裤子拉链让那支已经被透明的前液弄得湿嗒嗒的硬挺阳具从束缚中解脱出来。Mitch暗自希望他能再一次低下头去含住他，舔他，吸他，给他一个难忘的口活，然后就此打住。他也许想出了声，因为Harry忽然凑近了他的耳朵，潮湿滚烫的气息被吹入他的耳廓，刻意压低的声音让他浑身发颤。  
“我今天不会吹你。”那个悦耳的男声拉长了自己的尾音。“我看到这几场live你一直盯着哪儿了Mitch，我想给你你真正想要的，你说呢？”  
Mitch咽了下突然满溢口腔的唾液。他不敢反驳说那不是自己真正想要的，操，他也不知道自己真正想要什么——他还一度坚信自己是个笔直笔直的直男呢，谁能预见到下一秒发生的事情？谁能想到Harry Styles有一天会吸他的鸡巴？谁又能想到他还想给他更多？

他伸手去解那条自己盯着看了一整晚的裤子——那条膝盖以上包裹得像SM俱乐部女王身上的皮裤那么紧，膝盖以下却轻盈活泼的散开，跳起来的时候会露出一截白皙小腿的不可思议的裤子。拉链拉到一半的时候Harry的阴茎就弹了出来，同样被前液浸得黏湿，粉色的前端肿胀发亮，那个画面充满了淫靡的美感。Mitch抽了一口冷气，他仍旧半跪半坐在Harry的大腿上，保持着一个别扭的姿势。他试着伸手去握住Harry，但被他轻轻打开了手。“没到时候。”他探出舌尖舔舔嘴唇。“我会让你碰我的，但是还没到时候。”  
他发着愣，Harry把他从自己身上推开到一旁，站起来把那条裤子用力褪到膝盖。他再一次原地跳了两下，像是试图用这种方式挣脱纺织物的束缚。他的阴茎因此跟着动作上下弹跳，臀部的肌肉也随之抖动。Mitch不知道一个人如何能同时看起来又幼稚又淫荡，这几乎让他有一种犯罪感。但接下来的事显然超过了法定年龄的承受范围，因为Harry丧气的突然躺倒在沙发上，腿还纠缠在那条裤子里。他的颧骨上泛着潮红，几缕长了的卷发打湿了黏在额头和脸侧。他不耐烦的再次踢了踢被缠住的腿，发出一声哀怨的叹息。  
“操。”他低声咒骂，睫毛大幅抖动。“我放弃了。”他光着的脚踢在Mitch的腰侧，然后歪着脑袋瞧着他，看起来有点儿可怜巴巴。“能帮个忙吗？”  
Mitch本来并不想欺负他的，他伸手去扯那条设计得阴柔又甜美的裤脚，但毫无建树。反倒是那两条笔直的线条纤细的小腿引起了他更多兴趣。他抓住了一只脚踝，突发奇想的俯下去舔他的小腿肚。  
“操——Mitch，操……”Harry骂出了更多脏话，但他很确定那跟前面那句“操”是在表达不同的意思。他接下去抬起Harry的腿，把它们举高，然后侧过去舔他膝盖后面细嫩平滑的肌腱。  
Harry咬住自己的手指，他裸露的臀部在沙发上不安的扭动和磨蹭，一些类似啜泣的声音从他唇边滑落。他很快止住了那些声音，试着重新夺回控制权。  
“你在那边化妆台的抽屉里能找到润滑剂和套。”他含着手指含混不清的说。“我赌一百块你没跟男人做过？”  
Mitch把最后一口舔舐变成了重重一咬。那个漂亮又自大的混蛋总算闭上了嘴，他嘶嘶的抽着气，眼角发红的瞪着他。  
-你自找的。  
Mitch一面翻找着那些操人用的工具一面默默的回嘴。他真希望自己没疯到那个地步。

但显然他真的疯了。他回到沙发的时候Harry已经终于摆脱了那条裤子，他敞着大腿根迎接他，这个画面过于冲击，他觉得自己可能短暂的经受了一次脑中风。  
他试着弄明白自己接下来该做什么，但Harry让一切变得格外容易。他被再次按倒在沙发上，背靠着沙发背，只解开了裤子拉链露出他硬到发痛的凶器。他的阴茎向上竖直的戳着，血管在薄薄的皮肤下蔓延和凸起，随着心跳的频率疯狂跳动。他为自己的尺寸感到一丝欣慰，至少他没在Harry面前丢人。Harry撕开安全套轻车熟路的替他戴上，往手心里挤了大坨的润滑液，然后一只手开始握住他上下撸动。Mitch终于抑制不住的发出享受的低喘。  
“这就受不了了？嗯？”Harry把脸埋进他的颈窝，声波顺着他的皮肤层层荡开。他听到更为刺激的湿滑的交合声传入耳道，但他不敢睁眼。  
Harry没再说话，为自己扩张显然需要更集中的注意力。他一只手仍在替Mitch撸，另一只手的两根手指埋在自己的屁股里弯曲和开合。他咬住下唇，耳朵烫得快烧起来了。那些恼人的声音仍旧时不时不争气的漏出咬不紧的嘴角，但说实话他也没那么在乎——他没必要在Mitch面前耍什么酷。  
他觉得自己大概准备好了。他抬起脸，一只手扶着那支尺寸让他略感吃力的阴茎，另一只手抓紧了Mitch的肩膀试图找到平衡。他十分缓慢的坐上去，更为缓慢的下沉。被吃进体内的每一寸都令他感到烧灼，被充分撑开到极限的撕裂感让他有一丝作呕。但他调整呼吸忍住了。他停了几秒，慢慢的深呼吸，放松肌肉，然后继续下沉。交合处的摩擦仿佛带着电流，以此为中心爬向他的四肢和脑袋。他跪在沙发上的腿开始打颤，但他没有再停下。

Mitch Rowland知道自己没有回头路可走了。当然，在那个酒店里的小事件发生过后他已经不再对自己的性取向自信满满了，但这毕竟不一样。他有勇气跟女友坦诚Harry吸过他的鸡巴——这甚至让他挺自豪的。但真的做爱呢？这又是另一回事了。  
而且完全是另一个层次的爽。他张开嘴大口喘气，目瞪口呆的看着眼前的男人慢慢的在自己的阴茎上坐下，用肠道完全包容和收纳自己，他完全没预料操屁股可以爽到这个地步。  
而Harry，Harry，这个自私又自恋的小混蛋完全主宰了这场性事。他浑身都覆着发亮的汗水，有一些从头发里汇聚，顺着硬朗的下颚流淌到他对着自己完全敞开的脖子，然后接着流进他饱满和柔软得像女孩一样的胸口。Mitch把手伸进他的衬衫，一只手握住他半边胸肌揉捏，另一只则抓住了他的屁股。他想试着向上顶撞，但Harry咬着嘴角的表情显得有些吃力，他确实没跟男人做过，每一步行为会引起的后果都令他既期待又恐惧，所以也许他最好还是待着别动？  
Harry完全沉下腰臀之后再一次把脸埋进了Mitch的肩膀大口喘气。那件白色的丝棉衬衫已经被汗水浸透了，织物贴在他的背上，几乎显得透明。他夹着的那根东西又粗又烫，随着他肠壁的收缩反而像是还在逐渐膨胀——他知道那是错觉，天呐，Mitch不可能再继续变大了吧。他轻轻的晃动了一下腰，让自己适应那个感觉，但Mitch抓握在他臀部的手立刻攥紧了，那个舒服的抓握感让他立刻喷出了一声啜泣。  
“操，Mitch。”他趴在那个削瘦到有点儿硌人的肩膀上喃喃自语。“你的手。”  
Mitch知道自己有双大得异于常人的手，这让他能轻松的掌控乐器和丰满的乳房，换句话说，他一直是个不错的床伴。但这句话毕竟是从Harry的嘴里说出来的，而此刻他又正好坐在他勃起的阴茎上，一脸沉醉的摆动着腰肢操着自己——他猜想如果这是个春梦，此时就应该醒来了——这个画面简直爽到离奇了，简直不该发生在现实里。  
但他没醒，与此相反他用那两只抓惯了吉他的大手抓握住那两瓣弹性十足的臀部肌肉用力揉捏，他猜他可能会在Harry的屁股上留下罪证，但谁他妈还在乎那个呢？他一面加大了力度，一面略微低下头去含住那个在眼前晃了挺久的粉褐色乳头，用牙齿轻轻捻住它，然后用舌尖轻轻戏弄那粒柔软的凸起。Harry几乎立刻哼了出来，他声音有点儿哑，略微带上了点儿哭腔，Mitch觉得这声音比他唱歌还要动听上好几倍。  
他们就那么交叠着互相适应和挑逗了一会儿，Harry闭上眼向后甩过头，圈住了Mitch的脖子。他伸出舌尖舔舔嘴唇，又一次转着圈晃动了下屁股。“现在你可以用力操我了。”他用那个烟雾缭绕的沙哑嗓音发号施令，喉结在他修长的脖子上来回滚动。Mitch等了一秒钟，然后他试着向上顶了第一下。Harry张开嘴，他本来想叫出来，但是大概又习惯了在做爱的时候偷偷摸摸的压抑自己，所以只是发出了几个带着尖锐哨音的吸气声。Mitch对此有些看法，但他现在不太方便发表评论，所以只是继续向上变换角度的顶撞。他时重时轻，试图让自己的阴茎用最妥帖的角度为Harry做个深度按摩，他虽然没操过男人，但好歹也知道快感不会轻易获得。  
在Harry突然睁开眼，嘴里含混的发出几个无法辨认的音节，并且用指尖重重抓挠他脖子后面的皮肤的时候Mitch知道自己做对了。他又停了一会儿，对着那对已经浸透欲念的绿宝石珠子做了几次深呼吸，扶住那个已经绵软无力的腰肢，然后开始了一轮狂暴的掘进。他没去管什么节奏角度力度，只是全心全意的攻击那个开始狂乱的搂住自己的脖子，整个人紧缩又瘫软，发出孩童一般的细碎而尖利的哭叫声的男人。他的脑海里幻灯片似的播放起那些曾让他一再混乱，烦躁，又意乱情迷的画面，他们之间的某些露骨却纯情的碰触，充满暗示又好像正大光明的试探，Harry明亮的眼，唇边细软的茸毛，深不见底的酒窝，手臂上杂乱甚至丑陋的纹身图案，关节突出的手指，虎口上的十字架，胸口的十字架，裹在紧身裤里的屁股，吞吃自己的唇瓣，以及……  
他发出了一声悠长而低沉的叹息。他本来想多坚持一会儿，给自己的老板留下个难忘的好印象的。  
但这毕竟是他的第一次。

他沉浸在射精时全身抽紧头皮发麻的快感中，那种在平日里稍纵即逝的感觉这一次也许持续了几十秒。他没呼吸，也没睁眼，感官完全陷入了黑暗。再一次重回光明的时候他发现Harry像一株爬山虎似的死死攀附在自己的躯体上，他哭得很厉害。  
他甚至没问那个平时自恋得像只永远在开屏的雄孔雀似的男人怎么了。不知为何他简直预见到了事情会发展到这一步。他搂着那个潮热哆嗦的躯体，任由他把湿乎乎的脸颊蹭在自己的胸口，屁股里夹着他已经开始慢慢疲软的阴茎就那么断断续续的哭了十来分钟。  
Mitch在他停下来以后把他轻轻放倒在沙发上，抽出自己，为他做了一次生涩而努力的口交。同样是第一次，他觉得男人的鸡巴也不是那么难以下咽——当然，也许只是Harry的。  
Harry在高潮时捂住自己那张漂亮的脸，然后他抽噎着说了。  
“操你，Mitch。”他因为脑中突然激增的多巴胺而显得有点儿眼神飘忽，但他仍旧努力让自己的声音听上去自信和镇定。“我是说，对不起啦。”  
Mitch没问他为什么道歉。Harry需要对他道歉的事儿可太多了，但细说起来，也许一件也不是他真的做错。所以他只是擦擦嘴角摇了摇头。  
“别离开我。”那个脸颊红得不太正常的男孩突然拉住他的手腕，他可能又切换回了那个不太适合上台表演的人格。“我知道我是个混蛋，但是Mitch，别离开我。”  
“我不会。”他站起来，从地上捡起乱七八糟的衣物，扔在沙发上，然后套上了自己那件衬衫。“你知道，H，我从未这么喜欢一份工作，也很少如此喜欢某个人。”他停了停。“我很难喜欢上一个人。”  
他希望Harry知道自己指的是谁。  
他也希望自己知道。


End file.
